


I Can Only Think of You

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Hierarchy of Need [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Empathy, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is becoming more and more dependent upon the special, intimate therapy provided by Hannibal Lecter. This time, he makes his first specific request of Hannibal, who is happy to fulfill it. And Hannibal certainly wants Will to be as dependent upon him as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Think of You

I Can Only Think of You

 

When Will arrived at Hannibal’s office, he didn’t know what to expect this evening. Well, perhaps that was an overstatement - they’d been intimate together several times already and Will had begun to need their...therapy sessions more and more with each passing week. He just didn’t know exactly what to expect. His encounters with Hannibal were escalating so wonderfully. He’d never had sex with a man before Hannibal, in any form. But now Hannibal’s touch was almost all he could think about. That “almost” was the painful part for Will; the scenes of desperate horror that Jack Crawford exposed him to had left such deep bruises on his psyche that they crept in, even when he was home alone in the dark night and masturbating, trying to think only of Doctor Lecter. Their sessions were beginning to ease this terror; but Will needed more and more from him each and every time.

Hannibal had at first started slowly with him, suggesting that a sexual release would be helpful. Even before this, Will had started thinking of Doctor Lecter in more than just a friendly way. Will suspected that this was a common occurrence; Hannibal Lecter was magnetic, attractive, powerful. That the man had offered to help Will in this way had made him feel special, chosen. He knew it wasn’t something the Doctor engaged in with any other of his patients; but even from the outset, it was clear to Will that he meant more to Hannibal than that. He just wasn’t sure what that meant, exactly. Perhaps neither did Hannibal.

He was turning these facts over and over in his mind, trying to examine it as objectively as possible when he was walking up to Hannibal’s office door, absentmindedly knocking on it. He was on time. He knew Hannibal would be pleased by this. Sure enough, the Doctor answered the door almost immediately. Expecting him. Hannibal smiled at the sight of him. Will relaxed, if only just.

“Will. Please come in,” Hannibal said as he moved aside, but only slightly, necessitating that Will brush Hannibal’s body ever so lightly. Even at this briefest of contact, Will felt a deep stirring that made his cock twitch.

“How are you feeling, Will?” Hannibal asked inclining his head.

“Better. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Will,” said Hannibal, “you seem not to be telling me the entire truth. You know how you feel. Tell me.” It was a subtle command, not a question.

“Yes. How can I put this?” said Will. “I think of you. At night. But...I sometimes...I can’t keep the images away...from when I have to look.”

With a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth, Hannibal asked, “When you say ‘think of me,’ you mean you are pleasuring yourself while reminiscing about our encounters?”

Will glanced at Hannibal then looked at the floor. He nodded. Hannibal placed two fingers gently under his chin, bringing his head up, making his eyes meet Hannibal’s for a moment. He didn’t make Will maintain the eye contact, but Will saw the smirk in his eyes nonetheless.

“I’m very glad you try to find release by thinking of me,” Hannibal said. “This is a good indicator of your progress.”

Will allowed himself a small smile of his own, and said, “Yes, well. I just wish you were the only thing in my mind then.”

Hannibal asked, “What would help you to focus?”

Will answered, “I’m not used to...making requests of you. I’m used to following your instructions. And I’ve very much enjoyed it. But...” he trailed off.

“Go on, Will. Tell me what you need. This time.” There was a hint of steel in those last two words that said it would not become their normal arrangement.

Will had tentatively, hesitantly pleasured Hannibal with his mouth before. But the act had never gone past the limits of gentility. Will wanted to change that tonight. Again, he was unable to look at Hannibal, but said, eyes downcast, “I love sucking your cock, Hannibal.” He felt a rush just saying it, embarrassment coupled with relief. And that deep arousal, again. This was what he fantasized about the most. This was the image that best chased the demons in his mind’s eye. “When I do that, I can only think of you. Nothing else…gets into my mind. It’s the only time I feel safe. I would like...love...need to have you fuck my mouth. I want you to control everything. I don’t even want to breathe unless you let me.” He looked up at Hannibal, eyes wide, pleading.

Hannibal touched his face with the back of his hand, grazing his lips. Will shuddered. Hannibal knew the effect this had on Will. He was only too happy to oblige Will, but of course would not let on, not exactly. He said, “I will grant your request. But only if you follow my every instruction. Yes?” This time he would not let Will look away, and Will nodded his acceptance. Hannibal brought Will’s face up once again with a gentle pressure of his fingers on the underside of Will’s chin; he kissed Will, deeply, languidly, but with powerful intent, and Will shook with desire at the intimacy. It was almost too much, knowing his wish would be granted. Hannibal broke off the kiss, and stroked Will’s jawline.

“Good,” he said, “let us begin.” He steered Will, who was weak at the knees, toward the lovely turquoise couch off to one side in his office. Hannibal sat, and said, “Down. On your knees.”

Will obeyed without hesitation. He knelt in front of Hannibal who sat close to the edge of the couch. He parted his knees and caressed Will’s face, ran his fingers through Will’s hair. Will shuddered more deeply this time and felt his cock harden almost instantly. Hannibal said, “Will. Remember what I instructed. You must do everything I say no matter how difficult you may find it. Put your hands behind your back. You may not use them. If you obey my commands, I will reward you. What do you want most now, Will? Answer, and be specific.”

Will took a deep breath. Describing his desires to Hannibal was the most difficult thing he could do. He’d never been able to be verbally sexually expressive very much, but this was not the time to be shy. He said, “I want you to fuck my throat until you come.”

“Very good, Will. Honesty joined with obedience is to be rewarded. Keep being good, and I will endeavor to fulfill your request.” The detached way Hannibal discussed this made Will want it all the more. Hannibal tilted his hips forward, balancing on the edge of the couch, feet planted firmly and widely on the floor, giving him perfect leverage. He unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his fine suit trousers. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He pushed the fabric aside revealing his half erect cock, which he caressed in a large and powerful hand. Will so much wanted to touch Hannibal’s cock himself but he knew it would be disobedient. It was torture to Will to see Hannibal taking a firmer grip on himself; he slowly stroked, up and over the now-glistening head, again and again, and he brought himself fully hard just centimeters from Will’s lips. Will’s heart was pounding and his eyes were transfixed on the beautiful scene taking place so achingly close. Hannibal continued stroking his hard cock and Will breathed in the elegant, deep scent, so like earth after a rainstorm. He knew Hannibal was testing his resolve to be compliant. He’d just have to be patient. “Good,” said Hannibal. “I can tell from your expression that you want to taste me so very much.” He put his hands through Will’s hair again, but this time he wound it around his fingers and kept a firm but not painful grip. Pain would be administered soon enough.

Hannibal moved Will’s mouth just a hair’s breadth away from his now throbbing cock. He was large and as hard as anything Will had ever seen; describing Hannibal as marble seemed clichéd to Will’s mind but it was the only description that even came close; but he was so much more, hot and pulsing and alive. Will’s breath quickened. Then after what seemed like an age, Hannibal slowly, so, so slowly, traced Will’s lips with the head of his cock, giving Will the slightest taste of what was to follow. 

“Will. Remember to breathe when you have the opportunity. You may not get many chances to do so.” Will did as he was instructed, inhaling deeply. The scent of Hannibal made him dizzy. He realized how focused his mind had become on his senses and knew this was exactly what he needed. His consciousness was letting go, and his empathy was taking over. He wanted more. Will’s sharpened empathic sense would allow him to sense what Hannibal wanted, felt. For Will, giving Doctor Lecter pleasure would fill his mind. Hannibal knew what Will wanted, of course, but took it agonizingly slow. A slight pressure at his lips. Will knew it was now permitted for him to open his mouth and explore with his tongue. He traced the head of Hannibal’s cock, around the ridge, over the top of the head, tasting, sucking, wanting more. Still Hannibal held back. Only after it was clear that Will was trembling and breathing quickly, did Hannibal dart into Will’s mouth, pulling out and going back in again, a shallow simulation of what Will really desired. 

But slowly, inch by excruciating inch, Hannibal began to push farther into Will’s mouth with every dozen or so thrusts. Will gratefully sucked harder and harder with each further incursion. Finally, finally, Hannibal’s cock was all the way inside, pressing against his throat. When he was in Will’s mouth to the hilt, he stayed his thrusts. Will thought of what Hannibal had said about breathing. Although his gag reflex could be countered with enough force of mental control, he needed oxygen. Hannibal pulled out just enough to stop blocking Will’s airway and he breathed in deeply though his nose. Hannibal leaned back his head, took a deep breath of his own, gripped Will’s hair painfully tight with both hands now, and began to fuck Will’s mouth in earnest. He kept Will’s head in place by force of his constraint of the soft, curly hair wound around his fingers; sometimes he would pull almost all the way out, and thrust back in again hard; but mostly he stayed almost all the way inside Will’s mouth, who sucked as intensely as he could manage, using his tongue on the underside of Hannibal’s cock whenever he had enough room to maneuver. 

Will remembered to breathe; and it was the only thing he remembered. No intrusive thoughts, just the punishing but sweet rhythm of Hannibal’s hips, rocking in and further in still. The friction of the thirsted-for cock head on the deepest part of his throat; blocking his airway most of the time, but then easing out just enough. 

Hannibal looked down and saw that Will was obeying perfectly. He wanted to give Will another challenge. He stopped fucking, but kept his cock in the hot embrace of Will’s mouth, giving Will just enough room to breathe. Will’s eyes were closed, waiting. 

“Will, look at me.” Will’s eyes fluttered open, as if a spell was broken. He looked guardedly up, and their eyes met. Hannibal relinquished his hold of Will’s hair, if only a little. He caressed Will’s cheek with one hand. “You’re doing so well. Tell me,” he asked, “are you enjoying me using you in this way? Answer me.” Of course Will could not vocalize an answer. But Hannibal wanted to see him try.

A command had been given, so Will answered with a drawn-out “mmmmmm.” The sight of Will trying to comply with his request for an answer with his hard cock pushed so far into Will’s mouth made Hannibal smile. He threw his head back again, and again tightly pulled Will’s hair with both hands, resuming his deep, intense fucking of Will’s throat. Hips rocking, quicker this time, less controlled. Will was in rapture, not thinking, only breathing, sucking, holding still against the divine invasion. Hannibal’s thrusts became yet harder and erratic. He took in sharp breaths and purred, growled almost:

“Will, you’re so good.”  
Thrust.  
“You did everything.”  
Thrust.  
“I required you do.”  
Thrust.  
“No matter how difficult.”  
Thrust.  
“Obedience is.”  
Thrust.  
“To be rewarded.”

With several quick thrusts in succession, Hannibal took a deep breath, and said, “I know what would please you the most, Will. And I will give it to you.” 

Another long, content-sounding “mmmmmmm” from Will pushed Hannibal over the edge, and he gasped out in a heavy dark voice: “You’re such.” – thrust – “A.” – thrust – “Good.” – thrust – “Boy.” And on the last word, deeply and firmly inside Will’s mouth, his cock pulsing and surging, Hannibal came and came more. 

Will swallowed thankfully, but mournfully, as it was soon over, and he wanted this to never, ever end. But he knew it was a moment he could relive, especially when he was alone, at night, and it would take him out of his nightmares. He could remember the taste of Hannibal, his cum, the smooth-yet-hard-yet-soft warmness of Hannibal’s cock in his mouth. He could anticipate the times they would have together still, and how much more pleasure they could bring him. Hannibal was a drug for which he could feel himself building up a tolerance. The memory would only help Will for a while. He knew he needed more next time.

Having ridden out his orgasm, Hannibal withdrew slowly from Will’s mouth. Seeing Will, disheveled, still shaking, now breathing freely in deep measured breaths, with a trace of his cum on Will’s lips…well, more than a trace…pleased Hannibal more than even he could articulate. He could also see that Will’s cock was straining against his clothes. He slowly guided Will from his position of near-reverential service to sit next to him, easing both of them back on the couch, wrapping his arms around the man who had become his, now. Hannibal considered the possibility that Will was having a slight absence or atonic seizure, since he seemed weak and not fully present. He held Will for a moment until he felt consciousness and muscle control return, and then ran his fingers through his hair. Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal intently studying his face. Hannibal sucked at Will’s mouth, tasting himself on Will’s lips, licking away any trace. This time, Will kissed back, more ferociously than he had ever kissed Hannibal. 

Will took a deep breath. Hannibal said to him, “I trust you were pleased with that. There is tangible proof that you were.” He ran the side of his hand up the length of Will’s clothed erection. 

Will took a sharp breath and said, “I’m having trouble putting anything into words right now. Even in my thoughts. But I feel…protected.”

Even though their previous encounters usually ended in sexual release for both of them, Hannibal decided it was best for Will to wait this time, until he was home, alone, when he could relive the experience he’d just had. Finally having his own orgasm with nothing but the sound of his own blood pumping to distract him, while he remembered, would be the best course of treatment. Hannibal told him this, and Will nodded. He’d been thinking the same thing, that now would be too soon for him. He was too preoccupied solidifying this evening in his memory, adding it to the protective walls in his unconscious mind. And it would serve him well, until the time when it was no longer enough. And Hannibal, anticipating this need, smiled, and planned accordingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. This is literally the first time I have ever written fanfiction of any type, and of course, it's Hannigram smut. I plan on writing more. Perhaps taking place before this one, but I will definitely write a few that take place after that will take a more BDSM direction. I'm darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com - Until now just reblogging and posting links to other people's works. Now I've been inspired to create my own. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
